In a dynamic network environment, various processing resources may freely enter and leave a network. Such resources may have superior or inferior service providing capabilities to other resources already present in the dynamic network. For example, a system providing relatively low quality audio service may enter a dynamic wireless network that includes one or more systems capable of providing a relatively high quality audio service. Also, for example, a system entering a dynamic wireless network may have the capability to deliver relatively high quality video, email, or numerical processing capability to a user. Additionally, for example, a system with access to relatively low quality information may enter a dynamic wireless network having a system resource with access to relatively high quality information.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.